There are various systems that exist that allow a person to measure the shear force imparted to a golf ball upon impact with a golf club. Most of these systems determine club head speed, which is then used to estimate or calculate shear force.
Conventionally, club head speed can be measured with various equipment or methods. The club head speed can be measured directly through a sensor on the club or a camera-based system. Alternatively, the club head speed could be measured indirectly through the use of an impact mark on the club or ball. Other conventional systems can be used to otherwise calculate club head speed. However, each of these systems requires the use of an external sensor or other piece of equipment.
The knowledge of the shear force generated by a particular stroke can be useful for many things. It can be used, for example, to select a particular ball. Alternatively, it can be used to change a golfer's swing mechanics to change the shear force generated by his or her swing profile.
In the conventional systems, while there are conventionally known structures and methods available to make the calculation, such systems are not typically used by an ordinary golfer. An ordinary golfer may be dissuaded from using the systems because they are expensive or complicated.
Therefore, it is desirable to consider systems for measuring shear force that are relatively inexpensive and that can be used either in a professional context or as a typical golfer.